megadethfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Adler
Christoper James Alder (born November 23, 1972) is an American drummer, best known as the drummer and a founding member of the groove metal band Lamb of God. He was also the drummer on Megadeth's fifteenth album, Dystopia, as well as a few live shows during his short stint with the band. Biography Chris Adler was born in Washington, DC on November 23, 1972. As a toddler, Chris began playing with broken sticks from his backyard on his parents coffee cans. As he grew he studied years of piano with his mother a singer, pianist and performer herself. Through middle school Chris learned alto saxophone and acoustic guitar before settling on studying bass guitar. Through high school and college, Chris performed in multiple bands and recording projects. Once in college at Virginia Commonwealth University beginning in 1990 Chris quickly met up with musicians in the local area (Richmond, VA). Chris played bass on several records and toured the U.S. from ’91-’94. When at home, Chris tinkered with his first “trading post” drum kit in his apartment bedroom while the neighbors were at work. In September of 1994, Chris met back up with several members of his freshman dorm year experience interested in starting a band. A bass player was already in the mix, so Chris decided to put the bass back in the case and turn to the drums full-time. Chris Adler's equipment Adler uses Saturn Mapex Drums, his own signature Black Panther 12x5.5" snare, and Gibraltar Hardware. He also uses and endorses Evans Drumheads, Pro-Mark signature Sticks, Czarcie Kypto Pedals and Meinl Cymbals. Chris helped Meinl produce the 24" MB20 Pure Metal Ride for him and helped with the creation of the 12" Soundcaster Custom Distortion Splash. He also uses a Roland pad and two Roland trigger Modules linked to a 808. He also uses a Roland TD30k Kit at home and for warmups on tour. Current tour kit *'Drums' - Mapex Saturn in Satin Black Maple Burl **10"x9" Tom **12"×10" Tom **16"×16" Floor Tom **18"×16" Floor Tom **22"×18" Bass Drum (×2) **12"×5.5" Mapex Warbird (Chris Adler Signature) *'Cymbals' – Meinl **14" Generation X Filter China **16" Generation X Filter China **17" Byzance China (Prototype) **14" Soundcaster Custom Medium Soundwave Hihat - 14" Byzance Dark Hihat **8" Byzance Splash (x2) **12" Soundcaster Custom Distortion Splash **14" Soundcaster Custom Medium Crash **16" Mb8 Medium Crash **18" Byzance Medium Thin Crash **24" Mb20 Pure Metal Ride (Signature model) **8" Classics High Bell *'Drumheads' - Evans **Toms: EC2S Clear - G1 Clear **Bass: EMAD Heavyweight - Custom Resonant **Snare: Heavyweight snare batter - 300 snare side *'Hardware' **Trick Pro1-V Bigfoot pedals **Gibraltar Rack System and Clamps **Mapex Cymbal Boom Arms *'Other' **Roland TD-7 Electronic Percussion Module and Single Trigger Pad **Roland trigger modules **Pro-Mark TX5AXW Chris Adler Signature Sticks Discography With Calibra *Demo Tape (1989, Independently Released) With Cry Havoc *Demo Tape (1993, Independently Released) With Jettison Charlie *''Hitchhiking to Budapest'' (1994, Turn of The Century) *''"Legions of The Unjazzed"/"I Love You, You Bastard" EP'' (1996, Peas Kor Records) With EvilDeathInc. *Bedroom Compilation Cassette (1995, FFF) *"Full On" Now That's Metal Compilation CD (1996, mp3.com) *''Sevens and More'' (1998, mp3.com) With Burn the Priest *Demo Tape (1995, Independently Released) *Split with ZED (1997, Goatboy Records) *Split with Agents of Satan (1998, Deaf American Recordings) *''Sevens and More'' (1998, mp3.com) *''Burn the Priest'' (1998, Legion Records) With Grouser *Demo Tape (1996, Independently Released) With Lamb of God *''New American Gospel'' (2000) *''As the Palaces Burn'' (2003) *''Ashes of the Wake'' (2004) *''Sacrament'' (2006) *''Wrath'' (2009) *''Resolution'' (2012) *''VII: Sturm und Drang'' (2015) Solo * Drum Nation Volume 3 (2006, Magna Carta) feat. Ron Jarzombek * Chris Adler and Jason Bittner: Live at Modern Drummer Festival 2005 DVD (2006, Hudson Music) With Testament *''Dark Roots of Earth'' (2012, Nuclear Blast) With Protest The Hero *''Volition'' (2013) With Megadeth *''Dystopia'' (2016) Tourography References Category:Band Members Category:Drummers Category:Needs photo Category:Needs References